Cuando nos conocimos
by Nya-chanlol
Summary: Nunca olvidaré el día en que te conocí, solo tenias 12 años y yo 15, en ese tiempo no creí que viviriamos tanto juntos...- fic situado antes del manga/brotherhood- young Royai- primer fic, por favor R
1. El incomodo primer día

Bueno este es mi primer fic… acepto saludos, criticas, chocolates, tomatazos, un review…. Espero poder mejor mi visualización de las ideas

En un pueblo algo alejado de ciudad del Este, se encontraba un joven de no más de 15 años, cabello y ojos del color de la sombra, negros como la misma oscuridad, su nombre, Roy Mustang, hijo de padres fallecidos, criado por su tía Madame Christmas en un bar de la ciudad del Este. Pero que hacia este chico en un pueblo, no tan habitado como esperaba, la razón era simple, deseaba aprender alquimia.

Hace unas semanas le dijo a su tía si podría buscarle un maestro para cumplir su objetivo, la mujer no muy convencida por la decisión de su sobrino, busco ayuda en viejos amigos, consiguiendo así a Berthold Hawkeye, alquimista el cual residía en aquel pueblo donde se encontraba parado sin saber a donde dirigirse. Camino y camino sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar la cual parecía ser, la calle principal de ese pueblo, se aproximó hacia un señor dispuesto a preguntarle sobre la residencia del alquimista.

-Disculpe…-titubeó al principio- ¿Sabe usted donde reside el alquimista Berthold Hawkeye?

La cara del hombre cambió de una neutral a una de completo disgusto- No te recomendaría visitar a ese loco- le aconsejo algo molesto.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó algo asombrado el muchacho.

-Ese hombre no hace más que encerrarse en su casa…¿En serio quieres que te diga donde vive?

-Si, por favor necesito hablar con é.l- contestó con confianza el joven Mustang

-Bien, ese loco vive al final de ese camino, sigue derecho y llegaras, es la última casa, así que dudo que te pierdas.

-Muchas gracias señor… si me disculpa-y con eso último se dio por finalizada la conversación.

Camino por varios minutos hasta por fin encontrarse frente a la casa, su aspecto, si bien eran una casa de gran tamaño, lucía en deplorables condiciones, aún así no le tomo mucha importancia y continuó hasta la puerta, dudo en un principio si debía tocar, se armó de valor y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Esperó… nada, volvió a tocar y en esos instantes una niña de pequeña contextura, de no más de 12 años, abría la puerta, lo primero que notó de ella eran sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones con cierto tinte rojizo, luego, que quizá se habría equivocado de vivienda.

-Ah… lo lamento creo que esta no es la casa de Berthold Hawkeye-dijo el joven algo desilusionado.

-No, no se equivoca, en efecto aquí vive mi padre-replicó la pequeña con voz calmada.

-¡¿P-Padre?! ¿Berthold Hawkeye es tu padre?-dijo asombrado mirando a la niña.

-Así es, pero supongo que no vino aquí a preguntar quien es mi padre-espetó la niña con cierto tono de molestia.

-L-Lo siento…-dijo apenas él mientras la seguía observando.

-Por favor, pase, mi padre se encuentra en el piso superior

-Roy Mustang- dijo él mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo

-Riza Hawkeye- dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano con desconfianza

-Bien, llego la hora-susurró para si mismo mientras avanzaba por las escaleras, se detuvo frente a la puerta que le indicaron, tragó saliva y tocó.

-Adelante- se escuchó de una voz ronca la cual le hizo dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo,.

-Buenos días señor Hawkeye, mi nombre es Roy Mustang es un placer poder conocerlo- decía nervioso mientras volvía a estirar su mano.

-A que vienes aquí chico- decía el hombre frente suyo el cual no respondió al gesto de Roy.

-A-ah quisiera saber si podría ser su discípulo, que usted me instruyera con la alquimia-dijo lleno de determinación.

-¿Y por qué quieres aprender alquimia?

-Para proteger a la gente, quisiera poder protegerlos a todos con estas manos, hacer algún cambio en este mundo, así sea un grano de arena, seré feliz si puedo hacer al menos eso…

-Mmm…-titubeo el hombre observando la mirada llena de determinación que poseía Roy- No será nada fácil chico.

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó emocionado.

-Si, eso es un si, pero recuerda esto no va a ser color de rosas, tendrás que ayudar en la casa y todo, comienzas mañana luego del mediodía.

-Si señor le prometo que no fallaré-decía Roy mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa de niño pequeño que tenía pegada en la cara.

- Por favor cuando salgas dile a mi hija que te prepare una habitación

-Si… de nuevo muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, no le fallaré

Bajo las escaleras orgulloso de lo que acababa de lograr, lo habían aceptado en esa casa, aprendería alquimia, nada podía ser mejor, termino de bajar las escaleras y volvió a sentir esos expresivos ojos marrones observándolo.

-Tu padre me ha aceptado como su discípulo, supongo que ahora tendremos que convivir- le dijo él con una sonrisa triunfante

-Pues lo felicito Mustang-san, espero que logre lo que se propuso, iré a preparar su habitación, con su permiso- y sin decir más la pequeña desapareció por las escaleras.

Si se sentía incomoda por lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo sabía, no podía decir nada al respecto, su padre había aceptado a ese muchacho y ella se tendría que acostumbrar a aquello, lo que más le causaba curiosidad del joven era porque quería aprender alquimia, pero no se lo preguntaría, ella no era más que la hija de su nuevo maestro, y él el discípulo de su padre, así serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, si, podría vivir con ello.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, Roy ya había desempacado sus cosas y ahora se encontraba leyendo el libro que le regalo su tía antes de que partiera, Riza por su parte estaba aún cocinando lo que por su aroma parecía ser estofado. A Roy ya le dolían los ojos por tanto leer así que paro su lectura para caer en la cuenta de que tenía hambre y estaba aburrido.

-Mmm… eso huele delicioso- decía para llamar la atención de la pequeña. Si bien lo habían criado para ser un caballero, también lo habían criado para saber cuando debía cumplimentar a una mujer, ya sea por como cocina o por como se mueve, Roy Mustang era del tipo adulador.

-La comida estará lista dentro de poco, por favor Mustang-san podría subir a preguntarle a mi padre si comerá con nosotros.-dijo ella haciendo caso omiso al cumplido de él.

-A-ah si claro vuelvo en un segundo.- y con esto dicho subió las escaleras para volver dentro de poco.

-Tu padre dice que comerá luego…

-Ah…-suspiró pesadamente- debí de suponerlo…

-Perdón por entrometerme pero, ¿acaso últimamente tu padre no está comiendo contigo?.

-Así es…-le respondió ella con la voz cargada de tristeza- hace unos días se ha encerrado en su despacho y solo sale para comer o asearse…

El silencio reino en la habitación, Roy sentía que había metido la pata por haber preguntado siquiera un tema de índole tan privado. Por su parte ella no le daba muchas vueltas asunto, su vida cada vez se hacía más solitaria a causa del distanciamiento de su padre, en su escuela no tenía amigas con quien compartir luego del período escolar, su única amiga venía periódicamente al pueblo, ya que vivía con su madre en otra ciudad, así que todo se remontaba a ella y su padre, quien en ese habito de no salir del despacho a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, había dejado la situación como ella y su "padre".

Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían ahora este joven llamado Roy Mustang entraba en su vida, sería imposible ignorarlo todo el tiempo ya que probablemente pasaría una buena cantidad de tiempo en la casa, tal vez uno años, antes de finalmente irse y solo quizá desaparecer para siempre… pero el destino planeó algo distinto él no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

-Riza-chan…¿puedo llamarte así?- pregunto cual niño pequeño temeroso de hacer o no lo correcto.

-Si quiere llamarme de esa manera no tengo ningún problema Mustan-san.-replicó ella, voz calmada, neutral, sin ningún rastro de emoción.

-Bien… Riza-chan, me gustaría que me contaras algo más de ti-.

La petición de él la tomo desprevenida, ¿por qué este joven se interesaría en saber algo de ella, si su meta era aprender alquimia?.- Que le gustaría saber Mustang-san.

-Me gustaría saber que haces aquí para entretenerte.-

-Bien… bueno no hay mucho que hacer en esta casa pero si baja al pueblo encontrara una cantidad de jóvenes de su edad con los que podría conversar.

-Gracias por el dato pero me gustaría saber que hacer aquí en tu casa.

-No sabría cómo responderle, a menos que le guste la lectura no veo panorama más interesante, lamento no poder satisfacer sus dudas.

-No te preocupes, creo que tengo la respuesta que quería… ¿Y… Riza-chan cuando es tu cumpleaños?

Ahora esta nueva pregunta la hizo sorprenderse aun mas, por que el chico estaba tan interesado en su vida,-Es el 19 de abril… ¿Y cuándo es el suyo Mustang-san?-. Se sintió realmente tonta por seguir el cuestionamiento, si bien no le molestaba hablar con este chico, no quería encariñarse de él sabiendo que algún día se iría para siempre.

-Es el 21 de agosto…

El silencio otra vez llegó a la habitación, no sabía cuál era la razón de por qué no podía hablar naturalmente con Riza, si bien solo la conocía unas 3 horas, le costaba poder empezar un tema de conversación, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la voz de la niña rompió el silencio sepulcral.

-¿Le sucede algo Mustang-san, acaso no le gustó la comida?.

-No-no es eso, solo estaba pensando algo, tu comida como dije huele y sabe excelente-

-Me alegra saber que le guste- ¿acaso era un leve sonrojo el que adornaba las mejillas de la menor? Quizás solo lo estaba imaginando…

Los meses que pasrían sin duda serían largos sin embargo, presentía que iban a ser los mejores de su vida, tal vez estaba en lo correcto o no, pero aún así quería saber todo de ella, si, por ahora quería saber algo más de su vida…

Continuará…

Dhkdjhfdfjfdfhihk prometo que algún dia esta historia continuara… -.-


	2. Promesa fallida

Jeje aqui el segundo capitulo lamento la demora para los que vieron la historia, **gracias de verdad a los que deajron review. Y si Royai1313**esto es raro demasiado y veras que mantuve algo de lo original XDD y sin mas dejo este cortito cap

* * *

Los días pasaron relativamente normal, entre ellos meras conversaciones de cortesía, no sabía como describirlo pero al estar en el mismo ambiente que ella, le provocaba cierta comodidad, aún si el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Por otro lado, su capacidad para aprender los principios de la alquimia, era eficiente aunque lenta, un día en particular pensando en ello, se preguntó como era que su maestro lo haya aceptado así de fácil, solo le hizo una pregunta y con eso bastó para que lo aceptara… algún día le preguntaría.

-Mustang-san- la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos- discúlpeme pero podría acompañarme al mercado.

-A-Ah si claro en un momento- respondió el algo sobresaltado.

-Lamento haberlo molestado con sus estudios- dijo la rubia con cierta culpa en sus palabras.

-No, no es problema, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- le replicó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo cada vez que le sonreía a ella tenía la sensación de que ella desviaba la mirada, quizás solo estaba sobre pensando todo.

-Gracias…

El camino al mercado fue silencioso, como siempre, sin embargo este silencio estaba lleno de tensión, tanto que llegaba a incomodar a cualquiera, Roy tratando de iniciar una conversación le preguntó:

-¿Y qué compraremos en el mercado?- No sabía porque pero le resultaba difícil encontrar un tema para hablar con ella, en cambio con otras personas podía hablar abiertamente, había algo en esa joven que lo hacía preferir el silencio, por alguna razón no quería parecer un tonto frente a la rubia.

-Solo algunas verduras y algo de carne- respondió ella sin realmente estar consciente de lo que decía.

-¿Sucede algo, Riza-chan? Te veo algo distraída.

-Oh, no es nada Mustang-san.

-Si asi lo dices…

Y nuevamente ese incomodo silencio, en un desesperado intento por reavivar la conversación, Roy no encontró nada mejor que hablar del clima… claramente esto de conversar con Riza le estaba costando un mundo.

-El clima esta agradable ¿No crees?

-Eso creo… si esta bien- replicó ella de nuevo distraída.

-¿Segura que no sucede nada?

-La verdad es que si sucede algo, debo pedirle un favor Mustang-san

- Claro… Dime

-Prométame que no hará nada indebido en el mercado.

-¿Ah? No entiendo bien a que te refieres…

- Solo prométalo, por favor

-Ok, esta bien prometo que no hare nada indebido en el mercado, aunque sigo sin entender que significa.

-Muchas gracias, Mustang-san, creo que pronto entenderá- la última frase, al parecer de Mustang, cargada de preocupación y tristeza.

El resto del camino, aunque corto, fue igual de asfixiante con el silencio sepulcral del ambiente, esta vez Roy prefirió dejar la conversación ahí, notando la renuencia de Riza a hablar. Al entrar al mercado el ambiente se puso aun más tenso, definitivamente tenía un mal presentimiento. Y asi fue, inmediatamente las miradas de la gente posándose en Riza, ella solo continuaba caminando un poco más rápido y con la cabeza levemente gacha, llegaron a un puesto casi ubicado al final, donde una señora- casi más una anciana- atendía dicho puesto, al ver a Riza y él inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Ah pequeña Riza es bueno verte- Decía la mujer con dulzura- ¿Podría saberse quién es este apuesto joven, mmm…?

-A-Ah y-yo…- trató de decir Roy evidentemente avergonzado por la selección de palabras de aquella mujer.

- Él es aprendiz de alquimista de mi padre- respondió Riza en lugar de Roy.

- M-Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, encantado de conocerla- replicaba un poco más calmado.

-Oh mi nombre es Eleanor Peazer…mmm así que los rumores eran ciertos, y yo que pensaba que eras el novio de Riza-chan- La cara de ambos jóvenes se tiñeron de rubor en su totalidad, inmediatamente mirando al lado contrario de cada uno.

-Eso n-no es-es…- Trato de decir Riza siendo incapaz de articular correctamente la frase por mucho que quisiera, la vergüenza del momento se rehusaba a desaparecer.

-C-C-Clar-ro que no… esto, yo, ella- Trataba con igual dificultad de negar la suposición de la mujer, realmente el comentario lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, jamás imagino que alguien pudiera creer que ella y él tuvieran algo más que la relación hija-del-maestro/aprendiz-del-padre-de-ella.

-Jajaja está bien, no es necesario que se transformen en tomates…¿Y bien que llevaran?

-Lo de siempre Eleanor-san… Ah! y tres manzanas, por favor- dijo Riza severamente más calmada.

-Bien aquí tienen, tengan cuidado al regresar, y Riza-chan por favor no les hagas caso.

-¿Hacer caso?- pregunto en un tono bajo de voz, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.

-Sí, Eleanor-san, tendremos cuidado al regresar, hasta pronto.

Adiós Eleanor-san, fue un gusto conocerla.

-Oh el gusto es mío Roy-kun- respondió enérgicamente mientras guiñaba su ojo.

Mientras volvían a la casa de Riza, Roy pudo notar que ella estaba sonriendo, no era la gran sonrisa, pero aún así era una, un calido sentimiento lo invadió por dentro, su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por un grupo de unos cinco chicos, dos de ellos mujeres.

-Miren, pero si es la pequeña Riza- decía el mayor de todos.

-Y bien parece que un joven lo esta acompañando- dijo una de las chicas.

-No creen que sería una pena si la hija del alquimista tuviera que volver a comprar esas manzanas que lleva ahí.

-Sí, si lo sería jijiji.

-Danos esas manzanas Hawkeye.

-No…- replicó Riza firmemente.

-¡¿Ah?! así que no nos las quieres dar, bueno tendremos que quitártelas en ese caso. En ese momento una de las chicas se abalanzó sobre Riza haciéndola perder el equilibrio y soltar la bolsa de papel la cual contenía las manzanas, Roy entró en deseperación y cayó en la cuenta de que se refería Riza con la promesa y la señora Eleanor con la advertencia. Mirando como Riza recogía la bolsa olvidándose de las manzanas, se apresuró a recogerlas, sin embargo una voz le advirtió.

-Oye, chico bonito, no interfieras.

-Lo lamento, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, menos aún si le hicieron daño a Riza.

-Mustang-san en verdad yo estoy perfectamente, por favor solo vámonos- decía Riza con la preocupación del presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

-Ya la escuchaste, ahora suelta las manzanas- dijo irritado uno de los chicos.

-Como dije lo lamento, pero no puedo entregarles las manzanas, si las quieren, vengan- replico con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Y no supo en que momento todo se había tornado en una pelea de a tres contra él solo, le dolía aún mas que los golpes, el saber que no había podido mantener su promesa con Riza… no podía dejar de pensar en ello.


	3. Entendiendote

Bueno primero que nada... perdon pero en realidad tenia pensado dejar este proyecto sin terminar debido a la falta de ideas sin embargo gente muy querida me impulsaron a seguir aqui, muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en los capitulos anteriores en especial a **RoyaiSasuhina **y a **YumiRenLove **por el grandioso apoyo que me han dado, esto va para todos los que aun estan por ahi :D Este capitulo no se pudo hacer sin la ayuda del OST de clannad :) asi que **RoyaiSasuhina** escuchalo

PD: No puedo evitar dejar pasar unn chiste que encontre nosedonde XD

Se dice que Roy paso un dia por la islas virgenes, bueno ahora solo las llaman islas

Y ahora si no molesto mas...

* * *

El camino de vuelta había sido silencioso, demasiado para él, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho y aunque no se arrepentía, quizás no fue lo mas inteligente pelearse con 3 chicos al mismo tiempo, ni tampoco haber roto su promesa con Riza, sin duda esta no era una buena manera de empezar. Que diría su maestro cuando se enterara, aún si quisiera ocultarlo, precisamente no era muy normal estar con un ojo morado y con la ropa toda sucia.

-¿Mustang-san está seguro que se encuentra bien?

-Si… a pesar de todo me encuentro bien.

-No necesitaba hacer algo tan arriesgado, pudo haber sido peor.

-Lo se, lo se, me lo has dicho ya 3 veces.

-Estaba preocupada.- al decir esto sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo inexplicable, transmitiendo el miedo y preocupación que sentía la pequeña.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mi?- no pudo evitar tener un tono de mismísima sorpresa.

-E-Esto yo, pues claro que estaba preocupada, después de todo es el aprendiz de mi padre, además su familia confió en que este lugar es seguro, y ahora por una nimiedad usted resulto con un ojo morado…- dijo la más joven sin dejar el tono nervioso junto con uno de pequeña molestia.

-No digas que fue por una nimiedad- dijo el pelinegro con completa seriedad- esos chicos te estaban molestando, eres la hija de mi maestro, es mi deber hacer eso.

-No, Mustang-san, su deber aquí es aprender alquimia, nada más ni nada menos, no debería preocuparse por estas cosas.

-¿A que te refieres con "estas cosas"?- el tono del joven se volvió aún mas serio.

-Ya sabe, en primer lugar no debería haberle pedido que me acompañara al mercado, si no lo hubiera hecho su ojo seguiría de su color normal y su ropa no estaría toda sucia, es mi deber el bajar al mercado no el suyo, además me prometió que no haría nada indebido.

-Riza-chan yo…

-No es necesario que diga nada más Mustang-san, apresurémonos, sus heridas podrían infectarse con la tierra y su ojo necesita hielo.

-S-Si.

Lo que quedo de camino Riza no le dirigió la mirada, simplemente miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido, en tanto Roy hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no mirarla de reojo, sabia que estaba enojada, pero ¿por qué?, el simplemente hizo lo que Madame le enseño desde muy pequeño, sin duda no entendería la lógica femenina. Al llegar a la casa, Riza se dispuso a dejar las bolsas de comida en la cocina, sin duda ese Mustang-san no pensaba en lo que hacia, se dirigió a buscar hielo para el ojo morado. De vuelta en la sala de estar le tendió el hielo envuelto en un pañuelo y le dijo que se lo mantuviera en el ojo mientras ella volvía con algún desinfectante.

-Au au au- dijo Roy mientras se colocaba cuidadosamente el hielo en el ojo derecho- ahh realmente está enfadada, mujeres…

-Escuche eso, Mustang-san y no estoy enfadada con usted- dijo la pequeña rubia, mientras reingresaba con el desinfectante y algodón

-¿No estas molesta ya?

-Nunca le dije que estaba molesta Mustang-san y déjeme decirle que la lógica femenina no es tan complicada si sabe como mirarla.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto mucho mas confundido el pelinegro.

-Ahhh, olvídelo Mustang-san, ahora, ¿En que lugar tiene heridas?

-¿Acaso tú vas a desinfectarme las heridas?- decía nervioso el aprendiz de alquimista al pensar que tendría que quedar semi-desnudo para poder aplicar dicho desinfectante.

-Si yo no lo hago quien lo hará- dijo tranquilamente la rubia sin entender el problema que tenia Roy con ello.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

-Déjeme hacerlo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que paso, probablemente su ojo sanara en una semana y de seguro le incomodara al dormir.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de tratamiento de heridas?- pregunto con cierta sospecha el herido Roy.

-B-Bueno, con el tiempo se van aprendiendo cosas, los libros también ayudan, ahora por favor dígame donde esta herido- su repentino cambio de tema no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro.

-E-Es solamente en el área del pecho, para alcanzarlas deberé, bueno… quitarme la camisa.

La sola de idea de él con el torso desnudo le trajo el color rojo a su cara, tanto ella como Roy rojos cual tomate, sin que nada haya pasado aún. Roy empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, cuando termino y la camisa estaba ahora fuera del cuerpo del pelinegro, el rubor de ambos solo aumentó, Riza, obviamente incomoda simplemente humedeció el algodón con el desinfectante, y se dispuso a ponerlo encima de las heridas de él, sin embargo una mano le imposibilito el hacerlo, pero que rayos estaba haciendo él ahora.

-Mustang-san, si no suelta mi mano me temo que no podre hacer nada- dijo algo molesta ya que en verdad quería acabar cuanto antes con todo esto.

-¿Dolerá?- la voz de él cual niño pequeño antes de una inyección, Riza no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que dijo, aun así tuviera 15 años físicamente, mentalmente debería tener unos 8 menos, todo lo contrario a ella, quien a sus 12 años actuaba como alguien de 18 o más.

-Tal vez un poco, pero pasara.

-Bien entonces hazlo- dijo mientras soltaba su mano y cerraba los ojos, seguramente le iba a arder…

Luego de haber atendido las menores heridas de Roy, Riza se dirigió a la cocina y al mirar las bolsas de las cuales debería guardar los alimentos, no pudo evitar recordar el incidente de hace un rato, tomando entre sus manos la bolsa de color madera, comenzó a sacar una a una las cosas, siendo la primera una de las manzanas que causaron todo el accidente, la miró durante un momento con cierta tristeza , tratando de entender el por que Roy se peleó por unas simples manzanas, quería saber, pero tampoco le quería preguntar, un pensamiento cruzó fugazmente su mente, él solo llevaba dos semanas y media ahí y ya le había tomado cierto cariño, con solamente pequeñas charlas en uno que otro momento y nada más, _pero en algún momento sus lecciones acabarían, él se marcharía y obviamente no volvería, probablemente la olvidaría, sí, eso era lo más seguro…_

Por esa misma razón decidió de ahora en más que trataría de no encariñarse demasiado conél, lo que ella no sabia era que pasaría exactamente lo contrario…


	4. Queriendo acercarte, queriendo alejarte

H-hola, hontou gomenasai! :(((( a falta de motivacion e inspiracion no puede seguir, ya casi son dos meses, de verdad, verdad **Lo Siento**, este capitulo se hizo con amor y cariño para _**RoyaiSasuHina**_, sabes que te amo :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a la gran Hiromu Arakawa y Bones Studios.

* * *

Pasadas ya tres semanas desde "el problema de la manzana", obviamente el ojo de Roy ya había sanado, sin embargo el mismo día de la pelea Roy tuvo que hablar con el padre de Riza, explicándole que solo había sido un golpe con una puerta. Pero el maestro Hawkeye no era ningún tonto, por la mentira que Roy le dijo, lo castigo un mes sin aprendizaje alquímico.

Riza era la que peor se sentía por esto, ella misma le había pedido a Mustang que no le dijera nada a su padre sobre los chicos que la molestaban, él en un principio encontró una estupidez lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, pero luego de ver esos ojos miel suplicando, simplemente no pudo decir que no.

Bueno por lo menos ahora solo quedaba una semana más, durante las tres semanas que estuvo sin hacer nada, se dedico a leer sus libros de la historia de Xing, aunque a las dos semanas ya tenia terminado los cinco libros que poseía. Además de todo esto, Riza no le había dirigido la palabra en esas tres semanas, a menos que fueran cosas muy importantes, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho de que Riza no le hubiese hablado?.

-Mustang-san, ¿bajará a cenar?- preguntó la pequeña desde el umbral de la puerta haciendo sobresaltar a Roy.

-A-ah Riza-chan, no te vi ahí, esto… si enseguida estoy abajo!- dijo bastante nervioso el pelinegro, y… ¡Por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso!

Durante el último mes se acostumbraron a comer ellos solos, en completo silencio, simplemente observando el plato de comida frente a ellos sin dirigirle la mirada al otro, por alguna razón no se sentían cómodos estando solos en una habitación, bueno por los menos así se sentía Riza.

Ya abajo, Roy se dispuso a sentarse a la mesa, este sería el día que hablaría con Riza y pondría fin a esa inexistente muralla que los separaba de ser amigos.

-Riza-chan ¿Tienes planes para la noche?

-Mustang-san, yo…- Su cara empezó a tomar un carmesí- n-no, no tengo planes…

-Bien, ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por los alrededores?- preguntó esperanzado, realmente quería ser su amigo.

-Esto… c-claro Mustang-san, sería un placer- Respondió finalmente con seguridad, una vuelta no haría daño ¿Verdad?

-¿Te parece ir después de cenar?

-No veo el problema.

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de la cena, cada uno ocupado pensando en la conversación, él feliz de por fin haber dado el paso para conocerla, ella nerviosa por no cumplir su resolución.

La cena pasó rápido, cada uno nervioso por la salid. Él se recordaba mentalmente como deseaba poder acercarse a la hija de su maestro, obviamente de manera respetuosa y amistosa. Ella; aún se auto-preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, después de todo, quería alejarse de él, no quería encariñarse, él se iría, podía ser mañana o en años, y ella volvería estar _sola_.

-Ok creo que terminamos de lavar… ¿Vámonos?- preguntó con entusiasmo el pelinegro.

-Claro, solo déjeme ir a buscar un abrigo.

-Puedes usar el mío, b-bueno c-c-claro si quieres!- Su cara ruborizada a más no poder, ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

-Gracias Mustang-san, tomaré su oferta- respondió cortésmente esperando a que le entregará la prenda en cuestión, a la ve, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Notó que últimamente se estaba ruborizando demasiado.

-Por favor permíteme- contestó extendiendo su chaqueta para que ella introdujera sus pequeños brazos.

Riza algo reluctante al principio, decidió hacer caso a la caballerosidad del futuro alquimista, lentamente la chaqueta fue subiendo por sus brazos, hasta que las manos de él rozaron levemente su nuca, enviando un cosquilleo a través de su cuerpo, tensándola al instante, el pelinegro notando esto guardó nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Lo lamento, mis manos están frías.

-No se preocupe…

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, saliendo así de la casa de los Hawkeyes. Comenzaron a caminar hacia ningún lugar en particular, en completo silencio, escuchando los sonidos que la noche les ofrecía, sus propios pasos en la húmeda tierra, buscando cada uno un tema del cual compartir con el otro.

-¿Riza-chan?

-Si, Mustang-san.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya la está haciendo ¿No?

-Supongo que si… dígame Riza-chan, ¿Qué opina de mí?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, ¿Qué pensaba de él?, claramente era un buen chico, se preocupaba por sus estudios, cada vez que podía la ayudaba con tareas de la casa, respetaba a su padre, a ella también, y podría seguir, sin duda era una excelente persona…

-Bueno Mustang-san, creo que es una excelente persona, evidentemente la impresión que ha dejado coincide con mi respuesta- respondió tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque el sonrojo de su cara la traicionaba.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi? Yo, una excelente persona… Gracias Riza-chan.

-De nada, solo estaba respondiendo a su pregunta.

-¿No quieres saber?

-¿Saber qué?

-Que pienso yo de ti.

-Está bien…

-Creo que eres una maravillosa chica, digo, solo tienes 12 años y eres mucho más madura que algunas chicas de tú edad, eso realmente es algo bueno, por lo menos para mí.

-Muchas gracias Mustang-san… realmente agradezco sus palabras.

Continuaron caminando por ahí, disfrutando la compañía del otro, sin hablarse, sin mirarse, simplemente caminando, se toparon con una banca y decidieron sentarse un rato. Riza acomodó el abrigo de Roy, sintiendo el aroma de su colonia, la comodidad que le causo tal olor la hizo alarmarse, se estaba encariñando de él.

-Mustang-san… creo que deberíamos regresar.

-Mmm… ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo me preocupa el hecho de que no lo dije nada a m padre, además está comenzando a hacer frio y usted no trae abrigo.

-Oh… Esta bien.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, pero esta vez era un silencio incómodo, ninguno trató de hablar, Roy sabía que ella estaba incómoda, sus pequeños hombros estaban tensados, y su mirada mostraba preocupación, ¿Realmente estaría preocupada por su padre? ¿O seria por culpa de él?

Ya en casa, Riza subió a ver si su padre había notado que no estaban, Roy solo la esperó en el final de la escalera, cuando volvió su cara seguía con preocupación.

-¿Tú padre está molesto porque salimos?

-No, Mustang-san, ni siquiera lo notó.

-Esto… Riza-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro…

-¿Sucede algo malo?- su cara mostraba preocupación y ansiedad por saber.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Pues, te noto un poco… como decirlo… extraña.

-Y-yo. No la verdad es que… ahh- suspiró cansada- creo que no fue buena idea salir a dar el paseo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No me malinterprete, lo disfruté, en serio, es solo que… Yo… Yo no creo haya sido lo correcto.

-Riza-chan, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Su tono mostraba angustia.

- Seré sincera con usted, yo no quiero ser su amiga.

Las palabras de ella realmente le dolieron, ¿Por qué aceptó l aidea del paseo si no quería acercarse a él? Con el orgullo herido dio media vuelta dispuesto a caminar a su habitación.

-Entiendo, buenas noches- dijo cortante mientras emprendía rumbo hacia la habitación en cuestión.

Ella no dijo nada, solo entró a su propia habitación y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la chaqueta de Roy, se cambió a su pijama y se recostó en su cama, aferrando la chaqueta en sus brazos trató de dormirse, simplemente no pudo, no escuchando los sollozos de Roy en la otra habitación…

Sin duda hoy era la peor persona.

* * *

Por favorcito no odien a RIza, ella es buenita :D  
Los amo y perdón, de nuevo.


	5. Arreglando malentendidos

Holitas, ahora no me demore tanto *u* en serio hace mucho que tenia la idea, pero debia de organizarla bien y bueno... salio esto...  
Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen, me hacen feliz :D  
**RoyaiSasuHina: **Aqui tienes tu capitulo, ahora puedo leer sin culpa :P

* * *

Fullmetal alchemist obviamente no me pertence, ni sus personajes. Esta historia va sin fines de lucro

* * *

Capitulo V: Arreglando malentendidos.

Odiaba la lluvia.

Y el hecho de que ahora esté lloviendo no mejoraba nada, ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, y no había conciliado el sueño, como iba a hacerlo, estuvo llorando por más de una hora. Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, ¿Por qué derramó lágrimas por lo que ella dijo? Ya no valía la pena pensarlo, ella dejó todo claro.

La oscuridad de su habitación le servía de consuelo, se preguntaba cuan incómodo sería todo de ahora en adelante, un trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos, asustándolo por un instante.

-Oh que bien, una tormenta, este día va de mal en peor.

Cerró sus ojos, una tormenta no sería una excusa para no dormir. Se acomodó en su cama, tratando de conciliar tan necesitado descanso. Un ruido le obligó a abrir los ojos, agudizó su oído, el ruido volvió a escucharse. No estaba seguro de lo que era, sonaba como un gemido en silencio, no venía de su habitación y las únicas contiguas a la de él eran la de Riza y el baño. Por lo tanto el ruido provenía de la habitación de la joven.

Se cuestionó el si debía ir a preguntarle si estaba bien, todo en él le decía que fuera, menos su orgullo. Obviamente aún se sentía herido por las palabras de la menor. Un segundo trueno resonó por la casa, haciendo escuchar otro ruido proveniente de la habitación de ella. Sin dudarlo, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola cuidadosamente, observando el oscuro pasillo, dio un paso afuera dispuesto a preguntarle que era lo que sucedía. Para su sorpresa, la encontró de pie observando la manilla de la puerta del baño, tensándose al sentir la presencia del pelinegro. Roy solo la observó, ninguna expresión en su rostro, Riza decidió no mirarlo, y entró en el baño.

Roy Mustang podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás dejaría solo a alguien que necesitara ayuda, y para su juicio, Riza la necesitaba. Esperó a que ella saliera del baño, no sabría decir cuantos minutos pasaron, pero fueron varios, dos truenos más repercutieron en la casa mientras ella se encontraba en el baño, hasta que finalmente Riza hizo su aparición, pasos cortos, cabeza gacha, un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, definitivamente no estaba bien.

Roy la observó caminar, preocupación en su rostro, quería ayudarla, pero ¿Cómo? Riza no se detuvo en cuanto paso a su lado, pero Roy la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a detenerse, el cuerpo de la menor tensándose en un instante.

-Por favor, no me evites, dime que te sucede- habló Roy en voz suave.

-Mustang-san, por favor, suélteme…- susurró la rubia.

-No, necesito saber que te sucede- estableció en un tono demandante pero a la vez angustiante.

-No es nada que le concie- cortó su frase al momento que un trueno resonó, iluminando ligeramente el pasillo por unos segundos, Roy aún mantenía su mano firme en el brazo de Riza, mientras está temblaba con mayor fuerza. Otro trueno más, y Riza no aguantó más, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, Roy al percatarse de esto, la soltó inmediatamente. Mirando con tristeza a la hija de su maestro, no supo si acercarse o no, dando tímidos y pequeños pasos trató de aproximarse a ella, confundido sobre que debía hacer ahora, continuó observándola, en el momento el sexto trueno hizo su presencia, haciendo que Riza inconscientemente se abalanzará a los brazos de Roy y se echara a llorar aún más fuerte. El pelinegro quedó sorprendido ante la acción de la menor, relajándose ligeramente, reposó su mentón en la corononilla de la rubia, con una mano la envolvió en lo que se definía como un abrazo, su otra mano fue a parar a la corta cabellera dorada, pasando sus dedos por los mechones rubios. Esperando a que ella se calmara, permanecieron así, en la oscuridad del pasillo, cada uno con sus pensamientos , sin sentir nada más que el calor del otro, olvidando que afuera llovía, olvidando los truenos, olvidando la situación del paseo, solo _ellos_.

Cuando Riza paró de llorar, se separaron lentamente, sin mirarse a la cara, sin saber que decirse, ella decidió iniciar la conversación que tanto necesitaban.

-Perdóneme, Mustang-san, en serio no debí haberlo hecho.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Necesitabas desahogarte.

-No estoy hablando de eso, me refiero a lo que paso esta noche.

-¿Hubo alguna razón para que me dijeras eso?

-La verdad, es que si, si la hay…-susurró mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Y no crees que merezco saberla?

-Verá… mejor pasemos a mi habitación, me sentiría más cómoda ahí que en este pasillo.

-Claro…

Caminaron lentamente, él siguiéndola mientras ella se sentaba en su cama y prendía una pequeña lámpara de mesa. Roy permaneció de pie, mirando la llama que emitía aquella lámpara.

-Puede sentarse, claro si lo desea.

-Está bien…

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, ambos se encontraban mirando el piso, Riza suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Verá la razón por la cual le dije eso, puede sonar tonta o incluso egoísta, pero le aseguro que me afecta de sobremanera. Usted está aquí para aprender alquimia con mi padre, eso significa que el día que usted la domine… no tendrá razón para seguir estando aquí.

-No comprendo…

-El hecho de que entablara una amistad con usted, claramente significaría que yo le tendría cierto afecto, por lo tanto si usted se va, yo me quedaré aquí, completamente _sola_.- terminó de decir sintiéndose enormemente aliviada consigo misma, si bien no se explicó como quería, no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas, esperaba que le hubiera entendido.

-Riza-chan, yo… no…- ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal consigo mismo? Consiguió lo que quería ¿No? Una explicación por lo sucedido, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la pequeña.

-No necesita decir nada, es solo mi problema.

-Riza-chan yo… yo, no puedo decir que haré después de dominar alquimia, pero lo que le puedo afirmar es que no la dejaré sola, después de todo, para esos están los amigos.

-Mustang-san, yo de verdad quiero creer en sus palabras, de verdad que quiero, pero… no quiero seguir perdiendo a las personas que aprecio.

-Lo sé, no la estoy forzando a nada, es su decisión en quien confiar.

-Mustang-san, yo…- Riza sintió un nudo en la garganta, no lo pensó dos veces y se volvió a echar a los brazos de Roy, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a sollozar, tratando a la vez de hablar.

-Yo… ¡quiero ser su amiga!, por favor, deme otra oportunidad, se lo ruego…

-Shhh, está bien, no hay nada que pedir.

-M-muchas gracias, por todo…

Ese día, por decir lo menos, fue agitado, dejando todo claro, Roy se dispuso a retirarse a su habitación cuando un pequeño tirón de su camiseta lo hizo voltear.

M-mustang-san… ¿Podría quedarse esta noche conmigo?- suplicó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Ah, yo, digo… esto…

-Por favor…

No pudo decirle que no, después de todo, la tormenta aun seguía.

Se recostó a su lado, inseguro de cómo comportarse, o como moverse, optó por ponerse de lado, mirando hacia ella, Riza también estaba de lado mirando hacia él, tímidamente, Riza se aferró de uno de sus brazos, y cerrando los ojos, pudo conciliar tan preciado sueño. Él hizo lo mismo, cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente se quedó dormido.

Ahora por fin podía llamarse su _amigo… _


End file.
